ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Gomess
is a kaiju who first appeared in Ultra Q episode 1 "Defeat Gomess!". He is also the very first Ultra monster. Subtitle: Stats & Traits Statistics Ultra Q *Height: 10 m *Weight: 30 000 tons Overall *Height: Unknown *Weight: 30,000 tons *Length: 40 m History Ultra Q Gomess was a monster who, in ancient times, was the predator of the monster Litra. In the present day, he was disturbed from his hibernation by a group of miners. He attacks the mining site where he was awakened. However, a Litra was hatching from her egg and engaged Gomess in battle. Gomess is killed by Litra's Citronella Acid attack. However, this cost Litra her life as well and both monsters died together. Trivia *Gomess is infamously known for being created from a loosely disguised Godzilla suit. Around the time of Toho's film, Mothra vs. Godzilla. Eiji Tsuburaya was beginning his work on the show, Ultra Q, and during the time of Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster, a new Godzilla suit was to be used for the film. However when Tsuburaya pleaded with Toho Studios to use the suit, The MosuGoji suit was reused for the film instead. Once filming for episode 1 of Ultra Q was finished, The Godzilla suit that was used to make Gomess would later be given back to Toho Studios to create the film Invasion of Astro Monster. *In episode 18, Gomess was intended to return. But due to filming of Invasion of Astro Monster, Toho lent the Baragon suit to Tsuburaya and Pagos was created instead. *Gomess is one of the two very first monsters in the Ultra series. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Gomess reappeared in episodes 1 and 2 of the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. When the ZAP SPACY's ship, The Pendragon, crashes on the desert planet Hammer, Gomess is the first monster to appear. Magular also appears and does battle against Gomess, but Gomess easily overpowers Magular until he turns his attention to the Pendragon. Rei sends out Gomora to battle the two kaiju and manages to destroy Magular. Gomess was revealed to be a Battlenizer monster and was called back by his unseen master before Gomora could finish him off. Gomess reappeared in the next episode when Rei used Litra to search for Alien Hook. This time, his master, Alien Guts appeared. After a battle with Gomora and Litra, Gomess was destroyed and Guts fled the scene. Trivia *This series is Gomess's first appearance in color. *In this series due to the more staggering sizes of the other monsters, *Gomess's size is boosted to 40 meters rather than his original 10 meters. To differentiate from this previous appearance in Ultra Q, this incarnation of Gomess is referred to as "Gomess (S)" (Gomess Special) by Tsuburaya. *During the opening credits to the series, Gomess is seen battling Earthtron, even though neither monster fought or met each other in the series. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Gomess (S) reappeared in the movie, Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He was betrayed and killed along with Alien Baltan by Ultraman Belial during the final battle. Trivia *The Gomess Suit from Ultra Galaxy NEO was reused for Gomess's appearance in the film. *Gomess is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's Neck in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Ultraman Saga Gomess (S) reappeared in the movie, Ultraman Saga. Gomess (as well as Earthtron and Gubila) is one of the monsters who has been revived by Alien Bat to serve him. Gomess works alongside Gubila and double teams Ultraman Cosmos. Shortly into the fight, Ultraman Zero (whom was only 5 meters tall,) shows up and evens the odds by battling Gomess (S). Despite his smaller size, Zero is strong enough to hold off Gomess (S) long enough for Ultraman Cosmos to calm down Gomess with the Luna Shootless, turning the monster good. However, Gomess (S) was tragically murdered by Alien Bat for his failure. Trivia *The Gomess suit from Ultra Galaxy NEO was reused for his appearance in the film. *According to the film's director, Hideki Oka, Gomess's introduction scene of him rising out of the ground is a tribute to the film, Mothra vs. Godzilla. Hideki Oka acknowledged that he is aware that Gomess was originally created from the Godzilla suit. Videos Roar Battles Figure Release Information Rarity bandai6inGomessAFFE.jpg|Bandai Asian Fantasy Film Expo Ultraman and Gomess from Bandai Japan $T2eC16JHJGwE9n)ySdEoBQJH-T8,cw~~60_35.jpg|Tokusatsu Heroes Gomess club-bullmark-reissue-gomess-ultraman-149861096.jpg|Bullmark Gomess from Bullmark Japan club-bullmark-reissue-gomess-ultraman-243272087.jpg|Bullmark Red Gomess from Bullmark Japan set-72157627665833206.jpg|Bullmark Glow-in-the-Dark Gomess from Bullmark Japan Category:Ultra Q Kaiju Category:Battlenizer Monsters Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Neck Category:Ultraman Saga Monsters Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaiju